


A Fated Union

by badwolfofbakerstreet



Series: The Bashert Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, So what happens when you can read Mrs. Hudson's Mind, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfofbakerstreet/pseuds/badwolfofbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to Bashert (Destiny)! Our favorite consulting detective and blogger are gettin hitched! But what will the wedding and thereafter be like when their powers start to go haywire and they are able to do so much more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so I figured I'd continue just a bit. Give a little more. After all, there's ALWAYS more story to tell, right!? Well here's the boy's wedding. And then some. But we'll start with the nuptials! It's just a short sweet little thing.

Sherlock stood in front of a mirror. The tie he was wearing was a shade of blue that matched John's eyes, of that he was certain. The only unfortunate thing about it, was that it made his  _own_  eyes look blue, and that would be a nuisance. He sighed, tightening the piece of fabric that already felt as though it was strangling him, he hated ties.

 _Shut up, I'm sure you look amazing._ John's voice rang through his head. They were on nearly opposite sides of the city, and yet they could still communicate perfectly. That was one of the many joys of their connection. It kept growing, kept changing in ways that benefitted them. He sent back feelings of annoyance mixed with contentment. It was a strange mixture, but one he found himself all too familiar with in the past 2 years. 

 _Love you too._ John's elated response came not five seconds later and Sherlock sighed, trying to hold back his ridiculous grin. He shook his head at himself and turned from the mirror, sliding his jacket on over the shirt, he buttoned it. He was dressed. It was time for a wedding. 

As per Sherlocks request, they were to be married in an observatory. Though he'd originally wanted to do it in the lab at St. Barts, John told him it wasn't big enough, to which he protested that he didn't want that many people there... It went on and on, until they finally settled on the observatory.

It was sunset, facing the dull orange and pink of the setting sun, of course. They were standing in front of the wide open windows. Sherlock arranged to have a minister deliver vows to satiate John's ridiculous beliefs. The two men stood across from one another, Greg on John's side, Mycroft on Sherlock's. He'd wanted Billy, but John told him it was inappropriate to have a man he'd met in a drug den as his best man. There were a few people in attendance, just the one's who mattered. Sherlock's parents, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and John's father, who was blubbering like a baby the entire time. 

"Gentlemen, if you'd like to exchange the vows you've prepared." John breathed deeply, taking a moment to gather himself as he looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock... I, um... I don't think you'll ever truly understand how much you've saved me. Doesn't matter if you're in my head or not. You are the reason I get up every morning, the only reason I breathe. My sole purpose in life is to love you, and I think I've done alright so far." Sherlock smirked across at John as he looked down at their hands, which were clasped as he took the ring Greg was offering and slipped it onto Sherlock's finger, "I cannot wait to love you every day for the rest of my life." John smiled up at Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief after his vows. The small group let out a quiet giggle as he pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead and Greg patted him on the shoulder. Sherlock stood tall, taking John's hands into his once more as he prepared his words.

 _John, I love you._  Sherlock began speaking via their bond and John furrowed his brow, throwing a quick look sideways.

 _You know you're not saying this out loud?_ He asked.

 _Yes, I know, these are my words for you, and you alone. Now shut up and let me continue._ Sherlock's exasperated tone was clear as day and John laughed.

"What's going on?" Molly asked quietly, leaning into Mrs. Hudson, who was watching the boys with wide eyes.

"Telepathy, he's giving his vows with his telepathy." She said, her voice near a cry.

 _John, I love you. You know I love you, everyone knows I love you. I cannot fathom an existence where I wouldn't love you. I cannot get enough of those words. There was a time when I thought those words were meaningless, just a random assemblage of letters that fit together to form a word idiots used to describe a chemical reaction in their brains. And then there was you. And nothing made sense ever again. Logic used to dictate my mind, but now I find there is only you. You're there when I sleep and you're there when I wake.  And I wouldn't have it any other way._ John had tears streaming down his cheeks, as did Mrs. Hudson, who was still watching them, holding her hands over her heart. Sherlock began slipping John's ring onto his finger as he continued.  _John Watson, now at a time when I'm supposed to think with my heart, I can only think with my head. And in doing so, I know, that the most logical thing I can do, is to spend the rest of my days with you._ John nodded, sniffing as he looked down at their hands, both with matching silver rings. As he looked up, the minister pronounced them married, and they kissed. The spark of fire helping to confirm their union for no one but themselves. 

They parted, turning to their small group of friends as they were pronounced Watson-Holmes. Mrs. Hudson was applauding them, tears running down her face as she dabbed at her cheeks with her handkerchief. 

"Beautiful, Sherlock." She said softly as he passed her and Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked sideways at John, who shrugged. They all walked out of the conservatory and headed to St. Barts, where Molly and John agreed to allow the reception to be held. 

They walked into the decorated room and Sherlock immediately froze it, turning to John.

"This isn't the lab." He said, annoyed and John laughed, pulling Sherlock in.

"No, it's the cafeteria. You didn't think we'd allow you to force us upstairs?" John pulled Sherlock into him, twirling him around the empty floor, "Plus there's more room for us to dance here." Sherlock suddenly grabbed John's hand, spinning him around and dipping him, John laughed, tossing his head back and going with the flow.

"Let's go." He said as he held John at an angle, John picked his head up, looking at Sherlock.

"No! It's our wedding reception!" 

"So!" Sherlock put John back into a normal standing position, "We can go now, they won't know for at least ten miles."

"While that may be true, it doesn't mean it would be right, Sherlock." John smiled, unfreezing the room. Molly stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to continue her sentence, realizing John was no longer next to her. She turned, finding the newly-weds out on the dance floor.

"I will never get used to that." Molly laughed, shaking her head, "How long were we frozen?" She asked.

"Not long, thirty seconds." John shrugged, stepping away from his new husband and walking towards the pathologist who was uncovering food trays on the table.

"Do we really need that much food?" Sherlock asked, "I'm not going to eat, and there are only nine of us!" He growled. 

"More are coming." Molly said calmly as Greg and Mycroft walked through the door.

"More?" Sherlock scoffed, "I can hardly stand the people here now." Mycroft smiled ruefully at his brother as he lead Greg to a table. 

 _Behave, Sherlock. Or I'll freeze only you._  John threatened, raising his brows at the detective.

 _Please do!_ Sherlock shot back, immediately feeling bad,  _Sorry... I'll behave._

"Thank you." John said softly, walking to Sherlock and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The detective smiled down at his new blogger husband as their parents filed into the room, followed shortly thereafter by Anderson. Sherlock scoffed as the rest of his fan club filed in after.

"Oh, I take it back, freeze me."


	2. Chapter 2

John circled his frozen partner, now husband and laughed quietly to himself. It had been ten minutes since he'd stopped the detective from insulting Anderson and some of Anderson's followers and transported them into a deserted and quiet hallway. After sighing and putting on a very angry face, he let Sherlock go.

"And another thing, Anderson, I will not allow your incredible stupidity..." He stopped suddenly, realizing it was just him and John and they were alone... And in a different part of the hospital, "Oh." He lowered his finger, which he found suddenly stiff.

"Yeah." John said, his arms crossed, his face unamused, no matter how much he wanted to laugh in that moment.

"We're elsewhere." He said and John nodded.

"We are." 

"How?" He asked and John shrugged.

"I transported us." He smiled, tight lipped and Sherlock let his eyes wander, searching for a contraption that could move his frozen body with ease. A hand cart of some sort, but there was nothing.

"I thought I was the only one who'd manifested any sort of teleportation power?" Sherlock asked, racking his brain for any instance in which John had indeed shown the ability of this power.

"You are." John set his mind at ease, "But I told you, that I could absorb powers. I said I was like Rogue from X-Men." 

"Yes and I pretended to know what you meant so that you wouldn't try to explain it to me." Sherlock replied, as though it should have been obvious, which, in all honesty, it should have. John internally scolded himself in that moment. 

_I'm sorry._ John said internally for fear of the apology echoing through the halls, him apologizing to Sherlock, seemed inconceivable, it was usually the detective who apologized. Especially that time that he tried to see if he could fly and ruined Mrs. Hudson's bins, again. 

_Will you never let me live that down?_ Sherlock whined and John laughed, loudly. That sound did echo through the halls, so much so, that Molly opened a door at the end of it.

"There you two are!!" She shouted, beckoning them over, "Get back in here! We've all been wondering where you'd gone off to!" Sherlock scoffed and John took his hand, the heat giving him some source of relief as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the reception.

_Thank you, Sherlock. I won't forget this._ John said, giving his hand a squeeze, before Sherlock could reply, John added,  _Mainly because you won't ever let me!_  

_Shut up._  Sherlock's fake anger could use some work and John breathed a quiet laugh, looking back fondly at his detective.

_Love you too._  He said with a wink as they pushed back into the room where everyone was taking their seats at large round tables that were set up just for them.  _According to Molly, they were awake most of the night setting everything up, so be nice and say thank you._

_Whom am I thanking?_   Sherlock asked, very prim and proper, his tone mostly sarcastic. 

_Anyone and everyone you see._ John replied kindly, matching the detective's tone.

"Tedious." Sherlock murmured quiet enough that only John could hear, which he could only do so because they had amplified hearing abilities. John turned back to Sherlock and began fixing his shirt, "What are you doing?" 

"Fixing your shirt," He said quietly, his voice dropped to a faint whisper, "If you sit through this, without another sarcastic comment, I will let you take us wherever you want on our honeymoon." 

"Sex Holiday." 

"Honeymoon." John stood his ground, his hands resting on Sherlock's chest briefly, "Though, should you like it to be just a sex holiday, I promise you there will be an abundance." He looked up at the now gaping detective and winked, rising up on his toes to kiss the slack-jawed man lightly before he turned and walked to their table, "Come now, husband."  _Well, not yet I hope._ Sherlock cleared his throat, pushing down the small spark of desire that weaseled its way into his belly, not smothering the flame, but kindling it and saving it for later. But not too much later, he hoped.

He joined John at the main table, Mycroft and Lestrade on either side of them and they took their seats, ready to let the feast and speeches and relative good time begin. But Sherlock couldn't wait to get on with the show, that way it would finally be their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter? Smut in the next chapter. Yeah... But classy smut. Just the way I like it. 
> 
> Sorry these are so short. It's kind of just a "what happens after?" kind of thing. 
> 
> I'm gonna have a case chapter after the sexy chapter. Just because it wouldn't be a honeymoon (sex holiday) without a proper case where they get to use ALL of their abilities. Which I will need to list... Probably in that case chapter. I'll have Sherlock make a list. Now that it's decided... BYEE, I'll write the sexy stuff tomorrow (Thanksgiving) cause nothing screams family holiday like smut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took QUITE a while for me to get around to, and I'm very sorry. Working two jobs is no joke. Plus, I had other ideas infiltrate my mind and steal my focus and I'm so very very sorry. I'll keep up with this one for right now though!!! PROMISE!
> 
> One other thing I promised was smut. It might go all the way or it might just be some lead up and then some foreplay, who knows! We'll see how far my mind takes me!
> 
> Thank you for putting up with my complete and utter bullshit!

After several tedious hours filled with insincere thank you's, the reception ended. The speeches were over, Mycroft's bored Sherlock to tears; everyone else cried as well, why, he didn't know. Lestrade's had everyone laughing as he told stories about Sherlock and John on crime scenes. John was especially pleased when most of the stories revealed how stubborn yet completely selfless Sherlock could be. 

 _You're insufferable_. Sherlock said silently to John as he sent wave after wave of affection to the detective. 

 _So are you, or haven't you been listening?_ John replied, though he turned to Sherlock with a smile on his face and squeezed his hand. 

The wedding was finally over, and it was time to leave the hospital. Sherlock groaned about leaving for their holiday that night, "Why can't we just stay here?" He asked in the cab on the way to the tarmac.

"Because Mycroft paid for this," A scoff, "It's a two week stay in New Zealand," Another scoff, "And I want to have you on that plane." John answered plainly. Sherlock almost scoffed again until he registered what John's last sentence was, and when he did he breathed in deep to quell the fire that he'd just remembered was kindled already, "I can feel that you know." John said, smiling to himself. 

"Feel what?" Sherlock asked and John turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised slightly. 

"The slight twitch, the turning in your gut, the pounding of your heart." John's voice was quiet and low. Seductive, if Sherlock had to give it a name. When they finally arrived at the tarmac, John climbed out of the black car first. They stood staring at one another for a moment while their luggage was loaded out of the trunk. The night had fallen over them, and there was a light breeze rushing through the air, Sherlock held out his hand, John laughed at it. He shrugged and took it, and hand in hand they walked to the steps of the plain, ready for their first journey as married men. Sherlock walked up the steps first with John right behind him, his eyes glued to the detective's rear end. 

"I  _can_ hear your thoughts, remember?" Sherlock smirked.

"I know." John smiled as he stepped onto the private aircraft, "Oh this'll do." He said, smiling widely as he took off his jacket. Sherlock reluctantly began to remove his and John rolled his eyes, quickly helping him out of it and pushing him into the seating area. 

"Dr. and Mr. Watson-Holmes, lovely to have you on board with us tonight. The flight will take a while, and we will be making a pit stop in New Delhi. There is a bed through those doors, should you wish to rest." The flight attendant told them, smiling. John nodded.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be fine, you can go in there and leave us." John said, in an oddly demanding tone that made Sherlock's shoulder's tense and his face heat, "And, if Mycroft has installed any cameras, I suggest you turn them off." He smiled, tight lipped, but the attendant tilted her head, clearly confused. 

"Sir?" She asked, Sherlock stood behind John, unsure if he should reach out to try and calm him, _It's **my** wedding night, I'm going to make the most of it._ John told him and he backed off.

"In there, no peeking." John winked at her and she blushed, walking away quickly and ducking into the room marked employee quarters. John rounded on Sherlock as soon as she was gone and as Sherlock was about to speak, John stalked towards him, effectively cutting him off as he reached out and brought his face within inches of the detective, "oh shut up." John said, bringing their lips together for the first time since the reception. They were alone this time, and he wasted no time in heating things up. He was not soft in his approach and pushed into Sherlock's mouth with a hunger, his hands tugging into the detective's hair. As he pulled away, he dragged his teeth along Sherlock's bottom lip, a surprised moan escaped his mouth, John smirked.

"John-" Sherlock tried, but John shook his head, connecting their mouths again.

 _In here. You talk in here, the only sounds I want escaping from your mouth... Well..._ John rubbed his hand down Sherlock's front, landing along the front of his trousers, which were beginning to grow tight. Sherlock let out a throaty groan at the contact,  _Exactly_. John's please tone rang through Sherlock's mind, a gasp escaped as he began to bite down his detective's neck. He started pushing him back until Sherlock almost collapsed into a seat. He caught himself just before falling and grabbed ahold of John's shoulders to steady himself.

 _Shouldn't we move this into the room with the bed?_  Sherlock's tongue darted out to wet his lips during the quick break, not wanting them to grow too chapped, though he knew there was no escaping that. 

_No, I'll have you here. It's a long flight, we'll move in there later._

_John-_

_Sit_. He demanded and the detective did just that. He sat quickly and looked up at John in anticipation. John's eyes stayed locked with Sherlock's as he dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands dragged up his thighs, squeezing lightly as he went along. He looked down at the new bulge in the black fabric and breathed deeply.

 _I want to have every inch of you._ John said, popping a button on Sherlock's trousers,  _My mate, my best friend..._ His eyes traveled back up to Sherlock's,  _My husband._ He didn't avert his gaze as his hand snaked inside to wrap around Sherlock,  _Mine_. 

The surge of passion that coursed through him in that moment was enough to send Sherlock right over the edge of his orgasm, but he held back, knowing that John was just getting started and wouldn't want it to be over so soon. But the possessiveness that he'd just born witness to was overloading his senses and he couldn't figure out what to do with himself. Years of training his focus had just been overruled by a few simple words. Suddenly he was achingly hard and the hand John had wrapped around him wasn't enough contact, the simple tugging wasn't nearly enough friction, he needed more. He needed to feel full, to feel whole.  _I need you inside me, now_. Sherlock pleaded with John, but John simply smiled and shook his head. 

 _Not yet, love._ John said, his eyes filled with something Sherlock wasn't sure he'd ever seen before as he lowered his head, his eyes never leaving the detective's as he licked a strip up from root to tip, gathering the beaded liquid at the top onto his tongue. Sherlock could almost taste the saltiness as if he'd just licked it himself, but it didn't bother him, his pleasure center was on overdrive at the moment as he felt John swallow him whole. 

John dragged his fingertips lightly down from Sherlock's hips to his thighs and a shiver ran through him, the slight ticklishness he had sent his whole body into a mess of goosebumps. John hummed in pleasure around him and Sherlock could feel his erection as if it were his own, which technically it was. The loop of sensation was almost too intense, and yet oddly it still wasn't enough. 

 _Will you shut up_. John's voice popped in his head and Sherlock laughed and ran a hand through John's short hair; he growled and dragged his hands up, wrapping them around Sherlock's behind and pulling him closer, effectively sending the detective deeper into his own throat. All humor was sucked ( _pun intended_ ) from the air and Sherlock bit back a groan as a tingling sensation shot straight up his spine and into his freshly flushed face. John's hand was pumping around the base as his tongue swirled in ways Sherlock was sure he'd never felt and he could feel the tightness begin as his legs tensed. John's allowed one fist to roll into the muscle of Sherlock's thigh, helping him relax slightly. 

 _John_ \- Sherlock warned, but the pumping grew faster and he let his mouth rest at the top, waiting for Sherlock's release. When it came, he was ready and willing to swallow it all, and he did. Sherlock's back arched slightly in the seat and it was uncomfortable for only a second until his vision blurred for the briefest of moments and his breathing hitched. John pumped him through it and then began kissing his way back up, unbuttoning Sherlock's still in tact shirt as he did so. His lips trailed along his husband's collar bone and he bit along his neck and placed light kisses on his jaw. Only when he was at Sherlock's level did Sherlock open his eyes, but he wasted no time in pulling John in to lick his way into his mouth, he could still taste himself on John's tongue. 

Sherlock pushed John off of him for only a second so he could stand, but the moment he was up, though his legs were shaky, he was kissing John again. He began to push him back to the door, through which he knew there would be a bed, and hopefully some supplies. He reached around John once they got to the door and fumbled for the handle, finding it and pushing in, his lips still connected to his mates. John broke the kiss though briefly, to turn and observe the room, both he and Sherlock found it simultaneously, but John reached it first. He picked up the small bottle and turned to Sherlock who was staring down at his blogger hungrily before he noticed he was still wearing all of his clothes.  _We'll have to change that._ Sherlock smirked as he began to unbutton John's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more sexy stuff and then some other stuff... Cause why not! ^_^


End file.
